The Lost Sparkling
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: Animated Universe. Ratchet's adopted daughter, Jade, was lost when the cons were raiding their town. 50 years later, she had crashed landed on Earth and were found by the Decepticons. Will Jade unite with her father and help him and his team? Note: The adopted daughter thing, you have to find out how this happen soon. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think people on DeviantART know about this**

**Summary: Ratchet's daughter, Jade, was lost when the cons were invading the city. Then, 50 years later, Jade was found and captured by the Decepticons and trying to make a plan to make her join them.**

**Chapter 1 is about how Jade was lost and Chapter 2 is when she was found. Ratchet won't like that when he finds out his daughter was turned into a Decepticon.**

**Rated T for Mild Energon, Language, and Violence**

**Genre: Family and Tragedy**

**Character: Ratchet**

**Warning: May contain spelling errors or wrong verb tenses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish…. I only own my two OCs, and you'll find out whom…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Sparkling<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was a terrible battle between the Autobots and Decepticons, and this battle was taken place in a small city. On the highways, a medic name Ratchet was running off with a little femme. The little femme has baby blue optics, her metallic ponytail is green, her face was white, and one of her optics was covered by her metallic hair (bangs). Her whole body was green with a little black on her (as if she's wearing a dress), her arms were white but her servos were black. Her legs were white and her feet (looks like boots) were green with a little black on it. Her Autobot insignia was on the spot where her spark chamber is. Her name is Jade and she is Ratchet's sparkling.

Ratchet was trying to find the place where Jade can be safe. They kept running fast as they can then they stopped in an alleyway. They looked behind and saw a Decepticon passed by the alleyway. Ratchet sighed and looked down at Jade hugging tightly. She was a little afraid, because she never faces a Decepticon yet.

"Daddy." She whispered. "Daddy, don't let them take me."

"Shh, I won't let them take you away from me." Ratchet replied. "Now, hold on, Jade. I'm trying to find somewhere safe for you."

"Okay."

Ratchet and Jade continued running. They ran all the way down to the edge of the city and they saw a small Decepticon ship. They ran up to it and Ratchet looked around it. Jade was watching him looking around until someone grabbed her. She screamed. Ratchet quickly turned around and saw his sparkling trying to get away from a Decepticon femme. The medic made a shocked face and ran up to her.

"Ah ah…" the femme chuckled and put her blade on Jade's neck. Ratchet stopped running and growled. Jade looked at her father springing a leak.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked angrily.

"I'm Starcrystal." said the blue and black femme. "I'm here to find and captured all the younglings under Lord Megatron's orders, and I guess this is the last one we can find. My my…she is such a beautiful youngling. Megatron will like you."

"Agh! Let go of me!" Jade yelled and grabbed Starcrystal's arms. "I won't let you take me away!"

The green and white femme spread Starcrystal's arms. The blue and black femme moved back and Jade punched her in the face. Starcrystal fell on the ground and knocked out by that sucker punch. Jade turned to Ratchet.

"Hurry and get in the ship!" Ratchet yelled and Jade went inside.

Then she stopped and turned to her father.

"What about you…" Jade asked.

"I have to stay and help the others." Ratchet answered. "Make sure you head straight to the Elite Guard Headquarters. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, dad. Please be careful…"

"…I will."

Jade ran up to Ratchet and hugged him. Then she went back inside the ship. Ratchet moved back away from the ship and stared at it. The ship started to lift up to the sky and it flew off. Ratchet ran back in the city.

At the sky, Jade was concentrating up ahead. This youngling was still in the academy and she was a skilled fighter and pilot. She's still working on being a medic just like her father, but all she wanted to do is to help every Autobot who was harmed by the Decepticons. Jade was almost to another city, but when she was heading straight to it, an unknown spacebridge appeared in front of the ship. She made a shocked face and turned around, but she was being sucked in. Then once she went inside…the spacebridge disappeared, and it took Jade somewhere….far from Cybertron

Later, at the Elite Guard HQ, Ratchet was searching for Jade around. He kept looking and looking and he started to be worried. Then he heard two Autobots talking behind him.

"Hey, did you saw that spacebridge earlier?" the first one spoke.

"Yeah, it just appeared out of nowhere." said the second one.

"And I saw a ship entered the bridge Could it be a Decepticon?"

Ratchet made a shocked face.

"Yeah, it was one of their ships."

"Well, I don't know what that was all about…but I'm glad the con is long gone now."

Ratchet slowly walked away from the three Autobots and looked very disappointed. Jade was lost forever…Now what will Ratchet do without his sparkling…?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will now be the present time…meaning the next chapter will take place on Earth. And it will be about the Decepticons detected a strong signal away from Detroit.<strong>

**Predict: What do you think what will happen?**

**Ideas are available.**

**Please review. No flames. L. Prime out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now we're here on the present day on this chapter and this is going to be VERY different. This is the following parts will be in:**

**Starscream is with Megatron again. (Sorry)**

**Blurr will be in here**

**The Elite Guard will be in: Sentinel, Jazz, and the Jettwins (Sometimes Ultra Magnus)**

**Wasp will come in here crazy**

**Professor Sumdac is not captured. (Sorry again)**

**Yeah, it's going to be a very different story than the show, so I hope you'll like it. No flames.**

**Author's Response to Readers**

**PLA: I'll use your idea soon in the story.**

**Nightracer14: You were a quarter right, but Megatron, Blitzwing, and Starscream are with Lugnut.**

**Anika Chancer: Hmm, I might use that for the next chapter. (I must be careful not letting her be a Mary-Sue in holo-form. I'll do my best…)**

**The rest of the readers, thanks for waiting for this update. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Present Day on Earth  
><strong>

"Will you two idiots hurry up?"

"Just a zecond, Starscream! Lugnut iz doing something vor me!"

Starscream was impatiently waiting for Blitzwing and Lugnut to do a "little activity". Lugnut was looking for an unknown object the triple changer hid. Then Lugnut finally found it.

"I got it! I told you I could find it!" Lugnut yelled at Blitzwing,

"Yeah yeah, that's great. NOW COME ON!" Starscream yelled angrily. "Lord Megatron is waiting for us!"

"Ah yes. Our master is calling us." said Lugnut and started walking off.

Then Starscream and Blitzwing followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Base<strong>

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was looking at the monitor searching for another Allspark fragment…but instead, he detected something very unusual. Starscream, Blitzwing, and Lugnut came back and walked up to their leader.

"Master, we have arrived." Lugnut spoke and bowed.

Megatron turned to his team.

"I detected a strong energon signal out of this area."

"Is it the Allspark fragment, my Lord?" Starscream asked.

"No, it's something else, and I must know. Let's head out and see what it is."

The cons transformed and head up above the base and made it outside. Then they flew across Lake Eerie. Later, far from Detroit Megatron spotted a broke down ship. He and the other cons land and transformed. Then they stared at the ship.

"Who'z ship iz zhis?" Icy wondered.

"It's one my ships." Megatron answered.

"I remembered this stellercycles ago when I was invading one of the Autobot cities."

"But why is this ship is here?" Starscream asked.

"I'm about to find out now, Starscream." said Megatron and walked up to the entrance to the ship.

He kicked down the door and pointed his fusion cannon in case someone might come out and attack him. However, no one came. He put his cannon down and entered the ship. His troops followed him inside. The ship was so dark. Starscream went over to the control panel and turned on the ship. The room got brighter. Then they saw a stasis pod. Megatron stand in front of it and Starscream, Blitzwing, and Lugnut were behind their leader. Megatron looked curiously.

"…Someone is in here." he aid and deactivated the pod.

The pod opened and in there was…Jade till in stasis. The Decepticons stared at her.

"Who iz zhis Beautiful femme?" Icy asked.

Megatron looked down at her and saw her insignia.

"She's an Autobot." he said.

"What!" Lugnut spoke in shock. "Then we should destroy the Autobot!"

"How are we supposed to destroy this gorgeous femme, Lughead?" Starscream replied and smacked Lugnut on the back of his head.

Megatron was staring at Jade…then he began to chuckle.

"Vhat iz it, Lord Megatron?" Icy wondered.

"I know this femme…" Megatron smirked. "And she supposed to be with me. Stellercycles ago, at one of the Autobot cites, I found her in her home, but that meddling medic we bumped into earlier stopped me from getting her. I think she's his sparkling… Let's take her back to the base."

"Why would we take her with us?" Starscream asked.

"I'm going to resume my old plan…turn her into a Decepticon."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile: Back at the Decepticons base<strong>

Jade was online and looked around. She felt hesitated then she saw her servos strapped to the berth. She tried to break the, but she couldn't. Then she heard a door opened. Jade gazed down and saw Starscream came in. Then Jade saw his Decepticon insignia on his wing and made a shocked face.

"Oh, you're finally awake." he smirked.

"W-Who are you?" Jade spoke acting so frightened.

'Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons. Lord Megatron wanted to have a little word with you, youngling."

Jade made a shocked face… Then she stayed calm.

"Now if you just let me unstrapped you and-."

Once Starscream unstrapped the femme's arms, Jade quickly punched him in the face. The seeker moved back and rubbed his face. Jade got out the berth and kicked him down. Then she pulled out her bow and an arrow and shot Starscream on the wing. The arrow was attached to his wing and the wall. Jade ran out the room. Starscream groaned from the pain of his wing. Then he started contacting Megatron.

In the hallway, Jade was trying to search for an exit. Then she went down to the communication room. The green and white femme was about to step inside but she saw someone coming to her way. Jade stepped back and hid by the doorway. She peaked in and made a shocked face. She saw Megatron listening on his comm. link. She stared at him angrily. Megatron finished talking on the comm. link and growled.

"I won't let that femme get away from me." he said.

Jade entered the room and quickly hid behind a huge cargo. Then she looked in case Megatron won't spot her. She looked around then saw a door across the room. Before she was about to go around, Blitzwing and Lugnut came in and came up to the Decepticon leader.

"Oh great Megatron." Lugnut spoke. "You wish to speak with us?"

"Yes," Megatron replied. "The femme has awakened, and she's now trying to escape. Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Blitzwing and Lugnut left. Jade started walking around the room quietly. Megatron wasn't looking at him. She just focusing on getting out of here. The Decepticon started looking around… then he saw a cargo moved once. He smirked.

_She's here. _he thought.

Jade was almost to the door, but she stopped and slowly peaked at Megatron shot a cargo next to her. She made a shocked face.

"I know you're in there!" The Decepticon leader yelled.

Jade took out her bow and one of her special arrows. She aimed it in the air and shot it up. Megatron looked at the arrow and once it hit the ground, smoke appeared from the arrow. Megatron moved back. Jade quickly went to the door and ran outside of the base. Megatron quickly got out of the communication room and growled. Blitzwing and Lugnut ran back and saw their leader huffing. Then they looked at the smoky room.

"Vhat'z vith the smoke? Zhere's a party?" Random spoke enthusiastically.

"What happen, Lord Megatron?" Lugnut asked.

"That femme….she escaped." Megatron replied growling again.

"Should we go after her?" Lugnut asked.

"No…let her go… We'll see her again…and she will be mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is when Jade finds a disguise and look around Detroit.<strong>

**Predict: Who do you think she's going to meet? An Autobot or a human?**

**Ideas are available**

**Please review. No flames. L. Prime out. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry I kept you waiting but I see I got reviews when I was gone. ^^**

**Author's Response to Readers:**

**sunnysides: No worries, Jade will get back to Ratchet….I think.**

**Transformers' BABY: She'll be an Autobot still and she'll find Ratchet. ;)**

**Leave the Lies To the Liars: You are correct. She will meet a human.**

**Starbees: She'll meet Sari and Bumblebee later…I'm not gonna tell. I'm not a spoiler.**

**Dark Maiden95: Like I said to Starbees, she'll meet BB.**

**Okay, if there's any more suggestions to the story let me know. Right now, enjoy reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Detroit**

Jade made it to the city, but she didn't enter it. She wasn't sure if it was safe or not, so she was thinking of a disguise. She peaked from the tree and saw some vehicles. She moved back and pulled out a little device. It grew big and started flying.

"Find me a disguise." She demanded and the device flew off.

It went across Detroit searching for a disguise for Jade. Then, the device spotted a nice green sports car. It flew down to the car and scanned it, and went off back to Jade. The device came back to her and beamed at her and she started to glow. Then her armor changed. Jade stopped glowing and looked at herself. Then the device was small again and landed on her servo. Then she put it away, and transformed into a sports car.

_Okay, not bad. _she thought. _Now for a test drive._

She went towards the road and started driving. Jade looked around Detroit and the organics called humans. She felt so amazed and she wants to meet the humans, but she was a little shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Jade stopped for a moment.

_It's so nice over here. I wonder where I am….and what are those kind and gentle creatures…. Still…I think Dad is looking for me at Cybertron… I don't know… I think I will never see him again._

Right by Jade, on the sidewalk, a ten year old girl was walking home from school. Jade kept quiet so the girl passed by her. Then in that very moment, the girl heard voices behind her.

"Hi Tammie."

Tammie stopped and made a weird face.

_Oh God… _she though and turned around. She saw two girls smirking.

"What do you want, Vicky and Margot…?" Tammie spoke angrily.

"How's the freak doing?" Vicky chuckled.

"Don't start. Can't you see I'm trying to find my way home?"

"Oh, you're lost, Tam-Tam?" Margot smirked. "I'm sorry, I thought you were finding a way how to get to Freaksville where you never get a single friend in your entire life!"

Vicky and Margot laughed and walked passed Tammie. The girl growled and then sighed sadly.

_Wow poor little thing. _Jade thought. _I didn't know these things are cruel too._

"Man, if only I had at least one friend, I would be able to ignore those dunderheads and not being alone." said Tammie.

"I'll be your friend." Jade spoke.

"Whoa! Who said that?" Tammie exclaimed looking around.

"Me." Jade replied.

Tammie was still looking. "Where?"

Jade giggled and transformed. Tammie looked at the femme made a shocked face.

"Whoa." she said and smiled.

Jade looks down to Tammie and smiled.

"I'm Jade." she introduced.

"Um…hello." Tammie replied to Jade. "I'm Tammie."

"Tammie…that is a nice name…"

"Thank you… Say…you must be an Autobot."

"Wait…how do you know about Autobots?"

"There's Autobots have defending from the Decepticons…"

"How many are here?"

"Five…"

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, no one knows where they are. We only see them when there's trouble. One of them saved me when I fell on the edge of the highway. I think his name is Bumblebee… He was really cool."

"Well, I'll look for them later."

"Okay… So, Jade. I was wondering…if you can take me home…"

"I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you where…"

"Well…okay…"

Jade transformed and opened the car door. Tammie smiled and hopped in. Then they went off. Jade was still wondering…where were the other five Autobots….and who are they.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Jade found one of the Autobots fighting a Decepticon…<strong>

**Q/A: Who do you think Jade found?**

**I know it's short, but I was rushing on something. My bad. Please review. L. Prime out…**


End file.
